


Submissive - Okita Sougo x Reader

by Shira_Senpai



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shira_Senpai/pseuds/Shira_Senpai
Summary: 「𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐏𝐋𝐄𝐓𝐄𝐃」❝𝒏𝒂𝒌𝒂𝒎𝒖𝒓𝒂 𝒐𝒓 [𝒍𝒂𝒔𝒕 𝒏𝒂𝒎𝒆], 𝒊𝒕 𝒅𝒐𝒆𝒔𝒏𝒕 𝒎𝒂𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒆𝒊𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒘𝒂𝒚. 𝒊𝒕'𝒍𝒍 𝒔𝒐𝒐𝒏 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒐𝒌𝒊𝒕𝒂 𝒂𝒏𝒚𝒘𝒂𝒚 ❞[First Name] is just a normal girl (otaku) who doesn't want to waste her energy (shut-in). She had lived a normal life with her older brother while they both work on the ramen restaurant they own.Her life was plainly ordinary until she got involved in some kind of accident and met some bizarre people that soon became her friends, completely changing her whole life.
Relationships: Okita Sougo/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

[First Name] wipes her sweat with the white towel that was hanging on her shoulder as she continues to make ramen for her customers. She put the finished product on the table, "Yukichi-nii, one tonkatsu ramen is done!" She exclaims as the older [hair color] haired male went to the table, collecting the noodles and delivering them to the customer. Managing a ramen restaurant with only two people is truly hard, though, they managed to work together and survived. She opens the refrigerator, making her eyes widen. She lets out a small gasp as she calls her brother again.

"We're out of eggs and meat, can you buy some for me?" She stated, the worry was plastered on her face. Yukichi looked at his younger sister, "Can't! Still have to get the orders of the customers!" He replies, holding a pen and a notepad. [First Name] took a deep breath before turning off the fire with tired-looking eyes. "Then I'll go..." She says. Going outside or talking to others wasn't her forte. Well, it's her weakness. Being an awkward girl she is, after all. She opened the back door and leaves the restaurant, sprinting towards the nearest store.

She checked her pocket if her wallet is inside and it is. She sighs, she also doesn't want to go back and forth, it takes a lot of energy from her. 'Now that I remember it, we're also running out of some ingredients also...' she thought, entering the store. The clerk greeted her as she nods, walking towards the food section. She looks around and then sighs, eyeing the cup of ramen. "If we could only heat this up and place it on the bowl... Nobody would notice it, right?" She shakes her head, trying to prevent herself from buying it.

"That would be called a scam, a scam, damn it..." She mutters, grabbing packs of frozen meat, and trays of eggs. As she goes to the counter, a thing caught her eyes. She slowly turns her head and looked at the item she likes. "A... Kara Mucho..." Trying to stop herself from grabbing and buying it, she steps on her own foot, trying to ignore the existence of the snack. "Yukichi-nii banned me from eating it..." she reminded herself. She already knows what will happen if she angers her brother because she bought it.

She sprints to the counter, and then realized, she left the items she needed to buy in the food section earlier while picking the best pack of noodles. "Ah damn it, my energy."

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"I'm dead. In the end, I bought it. Yukichi-nii will surely punish me for this..." She looks at the bag of chips she just bought as she takes another bite of her snack. 'But oh well. As long as I finish this before I go back to work, it will be fine.' she thought with a deadpanned eyes. "It's about time to close the shop... I wonder if he's still serving the customers..."

Her mind wanders to the restaurant, worried that her brother was taking care of everything by himself. She sighs and was about to run back towards the restaurant but then, somebody grabbed her wrist causing her to let go of the plastic bags that contain her grocery. She was pulled by the unknown creature to the small space in between the two buildings, it was dark so she couldn't see at all. The perpetrator covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. "H-Hey! Stop squirming around!" The guy says.

Two hands were pinning her hands as another pair of hands holds her leg. There's another one who is covering her eyes and mouth with a cloth and tying her hands and legs with a rope. "Good grief, I was afraid that we wouldn't be able to collect a woman for our lord for this week... Good thing there's this naive looking woman who's walking around the town at night..." A masculine voice says. [First Name] tried screaming but her mouth was covered by a cloth. She already wasted her energy from running back and forth, she's already tired. "You're right, brother. I really didn't know what to do."

The three men talked to each other, saying that they were relieved and stuff. "Then, let's go bring this woman to him." Guy one says as the other two immediately agreed. "Hey, help her stand up. I don't wanna carry her." Guy three speaks, only making the [hair color]-haired woman annoyed. 'Ahh, damn it. All I wanted is just to buy the ingredients!' she complains mentally. "Ugh, fine. We won't get anywhere if nobody won't carry her anyway." Guy two speaks up. She felt herself being lifted and being placed on someone's shoulder.

"Let's go." Guy one said. She felt the three start walking, well, until guy two got kicked right in the back by an unknown creature. Guy two unconsciously let go of her, making her fall down straight on the ground making her let out a muffled groan of pain. "Who the hell-" before guy one could even look at the person who kicked his brother, he punched straight on the face, knocking him out. Guy three tried to attack the person but fell down on his knees when the person kicked guy three's knees. "I was supposed to have a day-off but why am I knocking out some kidnappers?"

His voice sounds annoyed as he approaches [First Name]. He crouches down, making her sit up. "Hey, you okay?" His voice clearly shows that he was annoyed. He reached out his hands to the back of her head, trying to untie the cloth that's covering her eyes. [First Name] faintly nods, relieved that she was finally saved from those creepy abductors. When she felt the cloth being taken away from her eyes, she slowly opens her [eye color] orbs only to make eye contact with a pair of red eyes.

She tried to speak up but her mouth is still covered. She groans in annoyance once again, closing her eyes waiting for the young man in front of her to untie the cloth on her mouth. Though, after a few seconds, she didn't receive any response from him. She opens her eyes once again only to see a sadistic smile plastered on his face. Her eyes widen, as she puts a great distance between them immediately but was stopped when the brunette stepped on the rope that's connected to her hands. "Hey, why are you running away?" He grabbed the rope, standing up.

He slowly approaches her as fear filled her [eye color] eyes. She tried to say something but only a muffled statement was the only thing she produced. He pulled the rope, making her push forward to him. 'Why did I have to meet a hardcore sadist here out of all place?! And in this appearance too!' she thought in panic as beads of sweat formed on her face. "Oh come here Lil kitty." He states, sadistic from not leaving his face as he continues to approach her while teasingly playing with the rope. 'Ahhh! Somebody, help me!'

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"See Hijikata, I'm a good guy." Sougo states with a blank look on his face, only annoying the raven-headed man. "Good guy you say, then explain why is that woman so scared?!" He exclaims angrily at the brunette. He looks at [First Name] who had a traumatized blank face who is shivering in fear before pointing at the three kidnappers, "Of course, who won't be scared after being almost kidnapped by some shady-looking guys." He replies, obviously lying. "It clearly looks like she's not afraid of them, but you!" Hijikata answers back. [First Name] nervously looked at the two, only to make eye contact with Hijikata.

She flinched and immediately looks away, only to make Hijikata widens his mouth in shock. "Hey, Sougo! You definitely put a permanent scar on her mind!" He yells at the brunette with a deadpanned look. "Well, I couldn't resist after seeing her tied up with such tempting eyes." Sougo looks away, only to make Hijikata surprised once again. "You just admitted! You admitted it, didn't you?!" Hijikata exclaims. "I didn't," Sougo replies, still not looking back at the vice chief of Shinsengumi. Hijikata was about to say another thing but was cut off by the [hair color] haired woman.

"Uh... Er... I definitely didn't mind at all so it's okay..." She speaks up, clearly lying. "It's obviously not okay!" Toshiro yells, massaging his forehead, already getting a headache. "It's fine... So uh... Can I... Borrow a phone? I want to contact my brother..." She said. 'What's with my life? Everything's messed up, including that guy!' she mentally complained though, she will never say it, she didn't want to go through hell once again. "Hey, you sure that you're fine despite being treated like that by Sougo?" Toshiro calms down, approaching her as Sougo follows.

She flinches when she made eye contact with his pair of red eyes. 'Obviously not, I'm clearly traumatized!' she replied inside her head. She nods, giving a forced smile. Toshiro noticed but gave her his phone anyway. She immediately called her brother, she wanted to go home already. Yukichi immediately picked up, answering with an annoyed voice. "Huh? Who the hell-" his statement was cut off short by [First Name] herself. "Yukichi-nii! Help- I mean, pick me up from Shinsengumi Station!" She exclaims. Toshiro sweatdrops after hearing her say 'help' before glaring at Sougo who's looking away.

"[First Name]?! What the hell?! I thought you only went shopping for ingredients but you've been gone for hours- Wait, why the hell are you in-" he was cut off once again by her. "Just come here as soon as possible, please." She sighs. "Ah! Fine!" From Yukichi's voice, it clearly shows that he was annoyed. [First Name] ended the call, before sighing once again. "U-Uh... Hijikata-san and er... S-Sougo-san, uhh... Thank you for, er, helping me..." She says awkwardly, still not looking at the brunette. "I apologize for Sougo's actions." He slightly bows, forcing the brunette to bow also.

"It's perfectly fine and I'm thankful that he helped me..." She replies, sweat-dropping awkwardly. All of sudden, the door opened, revealing the older [hair color] haired male. "Vice-Chief, Captain, I apologize on my sister's behalf for causing trouble!" He bowed 90° in front of the two, leaving [First Name] completely confused. "Nakamura? She is... Your sister?" Toshiro asks, also confused. And then it hits her. Her brother is... A Shinsengumi member. 'Why the hell did I not remember such a thing?!' she yells at herself, mentally punching herself. She looked at the brunette who was silent for a while and then she witnessed true horror. He had his sadistic smile once again.

'This is hell...'


	2. Chapter 2

"Good grief, I should have gone to the store instead of you... Who knows what will happen when I take my eyes off you? Good thing Captain Sougo was there." Yukichi lectures as he stares at his younger sister with worry. [First Name] obediently sits down, not wanting to anger her brother more. 'I don't know if he really saved me though...' she thought, though, she will never say it in front of her brother. Judging from how they exchanged their words earlier, her brother probably has high respect towards the sadist captain.

"W-Well... Those kidnappers suddenly grabbed my wrist so I didn't have any time to react and I kinda panicked..." She looks away awkwardly as Yukichi narrows his eyes on her. "If you did react, you won't be able to do anything though. After all, you literally have no strength." He deadpans. "I-" she was about to say something but was cut off by him when he turned around, waving his hand. "Forget it. Rest up, you had a rough night today." He said before going to his own room. She sighs as she stands up from the chair. "Ah yes, I'm really tired." She says before going to her room as well.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"Hey, you sure that you can go on your own?" Yukichi says, eyeing her younger sister who's listing things she needs to buy. "Well yeah, it's not like I'm going to get attacked in a broad daylight." She replies, looking back at his brother who's neatly wearing his Shinsengumi uniform. "Sure then. Be sure to be back immediately." He answers as he stands up from his chair after putting in his shoes, heading towards the door. "Uh, by the way, can you please tell those two last night that I apologize for causing trouble?"

Yukichi widens his eyes on her words before chuckling. "Yeah, yeah sure. Take care of the house for me then!" He replies before heading to his work. [First Name] sighs in relief, she really doesn't want to meet the brunette again, he already traumatized her from his actions yesterday. No, he didn't do any sexual things to her, just made her walk and act like a cat from that alley to the station. That's all. 'Hell no, he literally shamed me! There were still people outside and they were literally staring at me weirdly!'

"Damn sadists... Characters from anime and videogames with that personality are much better than real life..." She mutters, grabbing her wallet and the piece of paper before putting it in her pocket. "Damn those kidnappers... Not only did I meet a sadist, but I also didn't even finish my snack and ruined the groceries I bought..." she groans as she remembers the messed up foods left on the street. 'This is why I hate going out...' She once again went to the grocery store, searching for the ingredients she lacks for their ramen store. And once again, saw the favorite snack.

She stood in front of the shelf, not knowing what to do. 'Well, I have the house for myself the whole day since Yukichi-nii's on work.' A younger girl went beside her, also looking at the snacks displayed. [First Name] looked at the girl's grocery bag, only to widen her eyes. 'P-Pickled Seaweed?!' she shivers at the thought of its sourness, 'Is she a seaweed maniac or something?!' She looks away, grabbing the snacks she wanted and butting them on her grocery bag and then going to the counter, trying to forget what she just saw.

"What's with people these days..." She sighs, as the clerk checks her items as she pays for it. "Time to go home and play some games..." She mutters, grabbing the plastic bags which she struggles to hold. 'I should probably exercise or something...' she thought tiredly. As she walks around the town, she noticed some things. People are gathering in every videogame store which made her curious. "Is there a newly released game?" She can't help but approach the store to see what's going on. Pushing herself to the crowd which she hates the most, she groans in annoyance. "What the hell am I doing on my own life?"

When she's finally in front of the crowd, her eyes widen, a videogame of a manga she likes is being sold. She opens her wallet to see enough money for it. [First Name] grabbed one of the copies and went to the counter then paid for it. "Good thing I arrived on time... Why the hell nobody told me about this...?" She mutters before sighing. 'Ah right. I have no friends and Yukichi-nii is not even interested in these things...' she blankly thought before facepalming. "Oh well..." She mumbles before she heads home now.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"Seriously, I just noticed this but people in this town are really weird..." She says to herself, putting down the bag of groceries on the table as she opens the refrigerator. She inserts the ingredients for their ramen inside and the going to her room to play. "Ah, how peaceful my life is..." She chuckles, opening a bag of chips as she looks at her screen that says loading. 'I hope this is just as good as the manga or I'll seriously post hate comments about this...' she thought as she took a bite of the chip, still waiting for the game.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Time passed already and [First Name] is still playing with her game. "Oh god, beating floor 44 boss is really hard..." She mutters looking at the screen. "I think after this level is the Floor of... Lust?" She recalls the content of the manga as she sighs. 'Floor of Desires is already erotic and now Lust? Damn...' she takes another bite of her snack, it's already her 24th snack. "Oh, it's here, it's here!" She cheers as the screen reveals a place filled with colors white, pink, and red. "I think in this scene, that busty lady will appear..." She says, tapping the buttons of her controller, reading the dialogues and narrations.

She once again wears her headphone as she listens to the background music. With the volume on it's maximum, surely, she didn't hear her brother calling out for her. "Uh oh, this part is..." She sweatdrops, remembering that the lady would jump on the character with her breast, uh, nevermind. The author doesn't wanna write it. She blushes as the scene is shown on the screen, as she looks away from it in embarrassment. She expected that but... She sighs.

All of sudden, the door slides open. In a panic, she looks at the person who just barges in. She expected that once again. "[First Name] I was calling for you, what the hell was you doi-" he stopped when he saw the screen. It's still on that scene. "Ah." He says, completely speechless. [First Name] covered her face which was a blushing mess. "I-It's not what it looks like though..." She says in an inaudible voice. Yukichi didn't say anything else, just politely closed the door. [First Name] took off her headphone and placed them down before running out of her room to explain to her brother.

She opens the door which leads to his, "Yukichi-nii!" She calls and saw her brother repeatedly banging his head on the wall as blood drips down on his head. He slowly turned his head to her, "What the hell are you doing whenever I'm not inside the house?" He questions, slowly approaching her. "I-I was just p-playi-" she answered but was cut off. "What's with those snacks? I told you to stop eating those, didn't I?" He continues. "I don't always eat those so I misse-" she was cut off once again.

"Why do you play such games?" At this point, he's already standing in front of her. "Yukichi-nii, just calm down, will you? Let me explain without cutting me off!" She exclaims, trying to calm her brother.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"Oh, so that's how it is..." Yukichi said, before nodding. The two are already heading to the restaurant to open it. "You really should've let me explain first." She sighs and then looks at the [hair color]-haired male. "You're back early anyway. Why?" She asks. He sweatdrops, "Well... We won't open the restaurant today, some special guests will be here." He says awkwardly as he slowly opens the door. "What do you mea-"

"Hah?"


	3. Chapter 3

[First Name] groans in annoyance as she makes the ramen for every Shinsengumi inside their restaurant. Literally every member, including the demon vice commander and hardcore sadist captain. "Hey [First Name], three more and you're free!" Yukichi tries to motivate his grumpy sister. He probably realized what she had gone through because of his sadistic captain. He is aware of the brunette's actions towards the others. An imaginary bulb lit up inside his head as he smiles hopefully. The captain and his sister are nearly the same age, so this might be a chance for her to make a friend.

Yukichi sighs, he has never seen the younger [hair color] female talk to anybody if the topic is not needed and she rarely leaves the house. He took a glance at the captain who's speaking with Hijikata and Kondo, Yukichi and Sougo don't really talk to each other that much but they're pretty close during a battle. Yukichi's phone rang when he was about to pick up the bowl of ramen and deliver it to the three. He answered the call as he went inside the kitchen, catching his sister's attention.

"Yukichi-nii, you're supposed to serv-" she was cut off when her brother placed a finger on his lips, signaling her to be silent. She blinks but didn't mind, as she continues to make the last three ramen. Meanwhile, Yukichi received a call from their auntie who lived in another town. "Yukichi, could you send money again? We're running low of money these days." He narrows his eyes and bit his lip. "Of course, how much do I need this time?" He asks bitterly. He hates his aunt, she would ask for money without any reason but because of their late mother, he has no choice but to comply.

"Well... A little bit 50, 000 yen for this week." She said through the phone. Yukichi's eyes widen, gritting his teeth. "Aunt, this amount is certainly... Too much. [First Name] and I also need to survive here." He speaks. [First Name stopped what she was doing and looked at his distressed brother. She approaches him, trying to help him out. "You're working on that famous Shinsengumi aren't you? Besides, you two run a ramen restaurant, aren't you two a little bit greedy? I'm pretty sure that you two have more than enough money, right? Remember, your mothe-"

"Alright, alright. Please don't mention it, my sister is here." He states in a calm tone, though, his face shows the opposite. "Tsk, ungrateful brats. Send it by tomorrow." The aunt says before hanging up. Yukichi clicked his tongue, kicking the chair angrily. "Damn that bitch..." He furiously says but stopped when he saw the worried look of his sister. He sighs as he approaches her. "Don't worry, it's nothing. Will you deliver those three ramen on Kondo-san, Hijikata-san, and Okita-san? I want to rest up a little." He asks patting [First Name]'s hair.

She nods, understanding Yukichi's situation. "Just calm down and rest, alright? I'll handle everything here." She says. Yukichi smiles and nods, pulling his hand back and leaving the restaurant to go back to their house. [First Name] took a deep breath as she watches him leave. "Alright, time to do this...! My brother is giving his best and I also have to do the best I can also." She says, completely motivating herself. She went back to making the ramen so that she could deliver it to the three men.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

[First Name] looks around, trying to find the three who are among the crowds of Shinsengumi members. "Hey! Nakamura's sister, here, here!" A cheerful deep voice called. She snaps her head towards the owner of the voice-only to see the two familiar men and another man. She approaches their table and puts down the tray as the three took each bowl. "Man, I didn't know that guy had a sister." The big guy says. She blinks awkwardly, not knowing what to say in this situation. Toshiro faked a cough, "[First Name] Nakamura, about the incident yesterday, we would like to ask some questions, is that alright for you?" He asks.

"Well... Since it's for your work, sure." She answers though, she remained standing awkwardly in front of their table. Uncomfortable silence loomed at the four, "Uh, we can't get started if you just stand there. Why don't you sit?" Toshiro says awkwardly. The girl began sweating in panic. Both the huge man and the mayo-lover are sitting next to each other which means that she has to seat next to the sadist prince.

"..."

This is probably the most awkward situation she had in her own life. She's trying to put space between herself and the sadist as much as possible.

Hijikata pulled a container of mayonnaise out of nowhere and started putting it on his ramen. He then turned to look at the [First Name] who is staring at his food uncomfortably. "Uh so, about the incident last night- You okay?" He stopped himself when he saw the girl looks away. She didn't say anything so the brunette answered instead. "Hijikata, it seems that she doesn't like your mayonnaise." He says. "Wha- Mayonnaise is delicious! It puts many flavors in foods!" The raven-headed defended. "N-No... It's just that... I feel uncomfortable when I see someone putting something else in the ramen I make..."

She took a glance again at the ramen and she shivers, she wasn't lying about that but she also dislikes mayonnaise, there is just something in it that she doesn't like. "Then why don't you try it then? You're just judging it by the way it looks, it's pretty delicious." Toshiro pushed his bowl to her as she looks at it hesitantly. "Hey Toshi, you shouldn't force her to do that out of nowhere," Kondo speaks up, trying to stop the other. "She won't know how great mayonnaise is if she won't try to taste it." Hijikata pushes the bowl once again.

She hesitantly took the chopsticks as she looks at the content once again, making her uncomfortable. Again. She gulped in nervousness. "T-Then..." She slurped down the noodles with mayonnaise and her eyes widen. She swallowed it and her mouth opens in surprise, "I-I didn't expect that... It would be kind of delicious..." She says in amazement as Toshiro nods proudly. The other two seem shocked by my reaction. "Just what kind of taste does the two of you have?" Okita says in disgust. "But it's actually delicious!" She defends as Toshiro nods once again, with a smirk.

"Someone actually likes that kind of food... Except for Toshi?" Kondo was beyond shock. Never in his life have seen someone eat the same kind of food as the raven-headed and actually liked it. "Then why don't you taste mine too, let's see which ramen tastes better." Okita challenge, pushing his bowl at her as a smirk also appears on his face. 'Wait... Aren't they supposed to... Ask me some questions?' she sweatdrops as she remembers their first goal. "Um-" she was about to mention it but was halted by the Demon Vice-Chief.

"Sure then, I'm pretty sure mayonnaise flavored ramen is much better than yours." He accepted the challenge. "Nakamura-san, why don't you judge the ramen he ordered?" Hijikata states. "Uh... Sure? But ask me the questions afterward, I still have to do something." She replies, eating the ramen Okita ordered. Her eyes widen as she swallowed it. "Spicy?" She questions. "I'm surprised you're not panicking, searching for water right now. I would've enjoyed it." Okita clicked his tongue. 'So the whole point of this was to surprise me by the spiciness?' She felt a shiver in her body.

'I'm glad I like spicy things...' she thought. "So that ramen was yours..." She mutters. "So which flavor do you choose?" Okita asks. She chuckles nervously, "I like spicy foods so..." She trails off, giving an obvious answer. The Vice-Chief looked down, shocked by the result. "I win again, Hijikata." The brunette gave a smug smirk. "Bastard..." Toshiro growls at the brunette as they growl at each other. [First Name] looked at the big guy, "Um... The questions...?" She asks though the other two aren't listening at all.

He sweatdrops as he rubs the back of his head, "Ah sorry about this, I'll send someone to ask you, these two look like they won't calm down for a while. You can go." He said as the [hair color] haired girl nods, leaving their table. At the exact moment, the two stopped. "She really wasn't bothered by the incident last night," Hijikata says, going back to his seat. "Good grief, she's not even acting awkward although I'm here," Sougo says, shaking his head. "Hey, she's pretty uncomfortable earlier, because of you," Kondo replies. "She was?" The brunette asks. Meanwhile, the moment [First Name] went back to their house, Yukichi was waiting there. He smiled at her,

"It seems that you had fun, [First Name]."


End file.
